custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Saber Redeemer
Property of Sentinel Defense Corps, Read at your own risk! Saber Redeemer is a Mark-9 Jaeger made by the Sentinel Defense Corps, on their answer to the PPDC Counterpart, Saber Athena. History After the PPDC lost their own Mark-7 Experimental Jaeger, the PPDC gave the Sentinel Defense Corps a contract to sign that contains an agreement to recreate that corresponding Jaeger.Michael Nexus signed it mindlessly. First Deployment After the Desert Troopers recover their stolen resources,3 Kaijus simultaneously appeared in Hawaii, in almost exact same spot where Dark Rainstormer fought once. Spearhead,Breeze and Obliterator were Category 5's and the other is 6. The fight commences,Saber Redeemer relied on its flexibility,speed and HQ Blades to damage and slow down the trio as long as possible (Such a surprising skill from both the pilots.) Spearhead tries to break their HQ Blade,but was poisoned by the weapons due to its corrosive touch. Saber Redeemer then hooked both HQ's on Spearhead,killing it and attempted to use its elongated head to stab Obliterator, hurting the Category 6 greatly but Saber was caught off guard by Breeze using its speed in an effort to eat the Conn-Pod. The pilots threw both blades at opposite Kaijus hurting them severely, then they launched Smoke Grenades for an element of surprise that was very successful, with redrawing their HQ Blades and combined them to slice Breeze in Half,splatting Kaiju Blue in the ocean and the Category 6 to its dismay. 1 on 1 duel commences,with Saber outpacing and outrunning the Kaiju,slashing across the Kaiju's body, and was fazed by its claw slashing across the midsection,but it does not stop the Jaeger from using its Smoke Grenades,allowing for an opportunity to stab the latter. The Kaiju managed to pierce a side of the Conn-Pod, violently impaling Rachel in the stomach by its spear-sized nail of the Kaiju. Leah managed to remove the claw and repurpose it as a dagger to stab the Kaiju in the left eye group. Blinding it in the left side, only relying on its multiple eyes. The Kaiju met its demise by Saber Redeemer cutting across the head. Decomissioning Saber Redeemer's heavy damage led to its decomission and was shelved for unkown reasons, as ordered by Michael Nexus. It also led to hospitalization of Leah Palmer, whom she survived, just went on both the effects of a slight seizure by piloting the Jaeger alone and sustaining minor wounds. Reassignment June 21,2067, a week after the catastrophic successful operation by the Jaeger. Intel indicates that two Category IV Kaijus are targeting the Omaha Shatterdome at night. When they begin to combat the Kaiju at night, they proceeded to use the Jaeger's high speed to out maneuver both Kaijus, using multiple roundhouse kicks and even a Super kick, knocking the other Kaiju until the other Kaiju managed to grab her from behind, attempting to crush the Jaeger's armor,this led to the duo unleashing both HQ Blades and stabbed the Kaiju in the Neck, and even decapitating it due to the powerful weapons. The remaining Kaiju then intended to play dead in an effort to ambush it,but was halted by the Jaeger using its Smoke Grenades to temporarily paralyze and blind it, then bisected the Kaiju in half. Ending in a flawless victory. Features Saber Redeemer was designed as a new approach to combating Kaiju due to their increasing size and strength rendering the strategy of overpowering them used so successfully by older jaegers obsolete. Instead of focusing on brute strength and armour, Saber Redeemer relied on its high agility to outmanoeuvre opponents, dealing the killing blow to an exhausted enemy with its MK9 High Frequency Blades. Its high strength relative to its weight and sleek design allows it to perform feats ranging from high jumps and acrobatic leaps that are sometimes aided by powerful back-mounted rockets that function similar to a jetpack. Saber Redeemer is armed with a pair of MK9 High Freuency Blades, Enlarged sword weapons, mounted to its back, that can be combined to create a larger and stronger weapon. Among its other weapons are an SX911 EMP Launcher, a Magnetically Accelerated EMP cannon that pops out of the Jaeger's left forearm that can prevent the Kaiju from using its electric weaponry. While similar to Saber Athena,Saber Redeemer has MKV3 Reinforced Nexusium Armored Limbs that allows better protection for the limbs but remains flexible. Its high speed and sleek design thanks to its MKV2 Accelerator Limbs, that has turbo diesel engine blocks that allows a greater speed than its younger sister and powered by an SDC-MKV3 Gyro Core that allows to distribute power throughout the Jaeger's Power and its extremely high degree of flexibility. Last but not the least,Saber Redeemer has an SDC-8 Flash Grenade Launcher that allows for concealment and surprise attacks. Trivia *The OP System of Saber Redeemer is a reference to the namesake of a popular sports car. *She is not meant for mass production Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Sentinel Defense Corps Category:United States Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers Category:Mark-9 Category:American Jaegers Category:Mark IX